Raising Alex Hummel Anderson Drabble The Talk
by 007BryonyBond
Summary: Hi guys! This Drabble is based on my Favourite story by SuperAwsomeISeeKlainebows  the story is called raising alex hummel please go check it out, link inside the story :
1. Chapter 1

Hi guys! This Drabble is based on my Favourite story by SuperAwsomeISeeKlainebows the story is called raising alex hummel Anderson the link to the story is here .net/s/7054359/1/raising_alex_hummel_anderson

Please Read it first before you read this it will make more sense.

Note: This story doesn't continue from the end of Raising Alex Hummel Anderson its set in the middle when they are teenagers.

Raising Alex Hummel Anderson Drabble

Kurt and Blaine where sat on the Sofa talking "Blaine, Since Alex and Spencer have been going out for a while I was wondering... Do you think we should maybe have 'The Talk'?"

"I don't know, Maybe we could I guess" Blaine said Kurt nodded

"Well, What if we Have a talk with them tonight... Tell them what we are thinking and Arrange when we can have 'The Talk'"

"That's a good idea... But we could do it today, it's not like a coffee date Kurt we don't have to arrange it, we will order some chine's and talk with them Okay?" Blaine said running his hands through Kurt's hair, Kurt Smiled

"Hmmm I love you" Kurt said

"I love you too baby" Blaine said back Snuggling his face into the crook of Kurt's neck, Kurt smiled when he heard the front door open and Spencer and Alex Walk in

"Hi Dads" Alex Said

"Hey Alex, Spencer. How was your day?" Blaine asked moving away from Kurt

"It was good, me and Alex got to miss First lesson because someone set our Science class on fire" Spencer said collapsing onto the Sofa

"Yeah and Spencer won a race against Jamie" Alex said proud

Blaine smiled "Wow! That sounds like a great day"

"Yeah" Both Spencer and Alex said at the same time they all laughed

"Well me and Spencer are going to go upstairs, See you later" Alex said Pulling Spencer off the Sofa and leading him up the stairs.

In the Bedroom Spencer and Alex where talking "Spence they are planning something I know it!" Alex said his head rested on Spencer's chest

"Don't worry baby, There probably planning a alone night for them both or A movie night" Spencer said running his hands through Alex's hair, Alex nodded.

"Alex! Spencer! Dinner is ready!" called Kurt. Alex and Spencer walked down the stairs hand in hand to see Blaine and Kurt sat on the floor

"Dads? Why are you sat on the Floor?" Asked Alex

"Because we thought it would be fun, come join us" replied Blaine, Alex and Spencer looked at each other and then went and sat on the floor with Kurt and Blaine

Kurt handed them a plate of food each "So boys how's your relationship going?" He asked

"It's great, me and Alex are taking things slow" Said Spencer, Alex nodded

"That's not what it sounded like last night" Kurt mumbled Alex and Spencer looked at him shocked

"W-what did you just say?" asked Alex

"Nothing" Kurt said continuing eating his food both Spencer and Alex turned red

"So are we to late giving you 'the talk'?" Blaine asked both Alex and Spencer shook their heads

"N-no you're not too late" Alex said

"Well what were you doing last night then?" Kurt asked Blaine looked at him shocked

"Jacking each other off" Spencer said quietly still red, Alex hit him

"Don't tell them!" he said both Kurt and Blaine looked at each other

"When you mean Jacking off you mean doing it to each other?" Blaine asked

Both Alex and Spencer nodded and said "Yeah"

"So you mean you where giving each other hand jobs?" Kurt asked

"DAD!" Alex said embarrassed

"What? I was only saying the correct name!" Kurt exclaimed, Blaine laughed.

"Well where you?" Kurt asked again Spencer and Alex didn't say anything

"You know you can tell us, Right Alex?" Blaine said Alex nodded but didn't reply

"You don't want to talk to us?" Kurt asked

"It's not that... it's just... it's not the type of thing you can talk about easily with your parents!" Alex exclaimed and Spencer nodded

"Alex, we told you we won't judge you... we know how it feels to be a hormonal teenage boy" Blaine said

"Fine, we'll talk to you" Alex said finally giving in "What do you want to know?"

"How far have you gotten?" Kurt asked Alex flushed red as Spencer replied

"We've given each other blowjobs once or twice" Both Kurt and Blaine nodded

"Anything else?" Blaine asked Alex nodded and said

"We've fingered each other" Blaine was shocked did that really just come out of his little boy's mouth?

"And how often do you do this?" Kurt asked

"N-not very often" Alex lied

"Alex, You're lying we can tell." Blaine said sternly

"Fine! At least once a week." Alex said "Dads can we please go now? This is embarrassing!" Wow Kurt thought at least once a week? How can we not hear this going on?

"How the hell do we not hear you?" Kurt asked Spencer Shrugged

"I don't know, I mean Alex is pretty loud" Alex hit him

"You idiot!" Alex said

"What? I was just being honest!" Spencer said in defence

"Okay guys, stop." Kurt said not wanting to get into any arguments "Back to the subject. Are you guys being safe?"

"GOD DAD! I told you we are NOT having sex!" Alex said getting frustrated

"ALEX!" Blaine Scolded "You do not talk to Dad K like that! Do you hear me? Go to your room!" Blaine shouted Alex got up and stormed upstairs leaving Spencer sat on his own "Sorry you had to see that Spencer"

"Its okay" Spencer smiles slightly "Do you have anymore...uhh Questions?" He asked Blaine nodded

"So you... Give each other blow jobs and Finger each other... whose decision was that to do those things?" Blaine asked

"Both, we wanted to be intimate with each other but where not ready to take the last step and actually do it." Spencer said clearly, Both Kurt and Blaine nodded

"When you are ready don't be afraid to tell us... we can always leave the house for a couple of hours if you felt uncomftable" Kurt said

"Wow you would really do that?" Spencer asked shocked Kurt and Blaine nodded

"Of course, we know it can be awkward when you first do it, we want to make this a comfortable experience for both of you" Kurt said, Spencer was shocked

"W-wow...my parents would never do this" Spencer smiles "You guys are awesome" Blaine and Kurt laughed

"We try our hardest" Blaine said, they all laughed


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: So People like this? Wow! I've gotten so many likes & Reviews its UN believable! And I hope so much you have read and reviewed the original story; the link is on the first chapter! So I hope you enjoy!

Disclaimer: These Characters belong to FOX and Ryan Murphy... apart from Alex and Spencer... they belong to the wonderful writer of Raising Alex Hummel Anderson!

Enjoy!

Spencer and Alex where on the Sofa, Kurt and Blaine where at work and won't be home for about half an hour, "Spence?" Alex asked glancing sideways at his boyfriend

"Hmm, Yeah Babe?" Spencer Said Basking in the bliss off being near Alex, Alex bit his lip nervously

"I-I'm ready..." Spencer opened his eyes and looked at him

"Are you serious?" Spencer Turned them both around so both their knees where touching "You arnt just saying that because I'm ready and you arnt?" Alex shook his head

"I'm really and truly ready Spencer; I want to make love to you..."

"Wow, this was unexpected, Are you really sure?" Spencer asked again making sure Alex was certain

"I'm really sure Spence" Alex said Looking into Spencer's eyes

"Okay, well we will talk to your dads tonight and see what they say... Okay?" Spencer asked, Alex nodded

"Okay" Alex hugged Spencer.

Later on that night when Kurt and Blaine arrived home and had dinner Spencer though it would be a good time to bring up the discussion, "Kurt, Blaine Me and Alex want to talk to you about something" Kurt and Blaine looked at them

"What is it Spence?" Blaine asked

"Me and Alex... Are ready" Spencer said Stuttering a bit

"Ready for what?" Kurt asked and then he realised "Ohh!" Blaine chuckled

"Are you sure?" Blaine Asked "Don't think you are being forced to by peer pressure"

"We're sure... We were talking earlier about it" Alex said his voice sounding quieter than usual

"Is something wrong Alex?" Kurt asked Looking worried, Alex shook his head

"No, everything's fine" he grinned, Kurt glanced over and Blaine but then diverted his attention back to the young couple in front of him

"Well" Blaine said "Do you have a date?" He asked, Kurt laughed "What? Blaine said

"Blaine, Sweetie, You make it sound like a wedding" Kurt said Doubling over in laughter, Alex and Spencer joined in and Blaine was sat there clueless... I really do have a weird Family he thought.

So, what did you think? Interesting? Do you want them to make love? It's all up to you! Please review! If I get enough reviews I will update tomorrow night.


	3. Chapter 3

Author Note: Hi Guys! So I want to keep more to the story line of the original story, so I'm going to set this at about the time of Lilly's birthday. Sorry for all of you that wanted the first time but I don't think that's my place to write... that should be left up to the Writer as it's her story (L) But there is a little Smut in this... Who am I kidding there is quite a bit of Smut :) Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own this story or the characters they belong to Fox and the Writer of raising Alex Hummel Anderson.

It was A hot summer afternoon, A couple says before Lilly's birthday, And Alex was in the Kitchen, He had the day of work and was spending it cleaning the house when he felt a pair of arms wrap around his waist and someone kiss his neck "Spence, Is that you?" Alex asked

"Of course it is dummy! Who else apart from your parents have a key to the house?" Spencer said laughing Alex joined in

"So did you have a good day at work?" Alex asked, Spencer didn't reply but instead attacked Alex's lips with his own, Alex moaned.

"God Alex, I missed you so much!" Spencer mumbled between kisses

"I missed you too Spence" Alex said as Spence lifted him up to the kitchen counter, Spencer started to push himself against Alex's crotch "Sp-Spencer my parents are coming over for tea we can't do this now!"

"Alex, when they hear your loud screams and leave us alone for a while... Please?" Spencer said ghosting his lips over the skin on Alex's neck, Alex moaned

"Spencer!" Alex Said throwing his head back in pleasure

"See what I mean?" Spencer smirked

"M-more Spence please!" Alex said sliding his hands into Spencer's trousers and Playing with the waist band of his boxers, Spencer Gasped and Alex Smirked "I. Need. You." Alex Growled into Spencer's ear

"Oh God Alex!" Spencer said pulling his trousers down and his boxers leaving his Visibly Hard cock out in the open.

Alex moaned and started to take his clothes off "Spencer F-fuck please I need you in me!" They both heard Muffling noises outside but decided to ignore it and by the time The head of Spencer's cock was pressed into Alex they had completely forgotten about Kurt and Blaine that's until they heard the front door open and Kurt say

"Blaine! You're the one that opened the door you go in!" Blaine laughed but didn't but didn't walk further into the house but instead shouted

"Alex, Gavin... You here?" They Heard footsteps getting closer

"Y-yeah Dad we are here just stays there a second" Alex Said trying not to moan but failing miserably, Spencer smirked and pushed deeper into Alex, Alex screamed out "SPENCER!"

"Boy you sure you're okay?" They heard the footsteps get closer and Stop in the doorway and then someone laugh "Whoa! Sorry boys! We will come back later... And Alex?"

"Y-yeah dad?" Alex said resting his head on Spencer's Shoulder

"You better order take out because There's no way I'm eating food prepared on that counter" He laughed and walked out to a puzzled Kurt "Come on sweets, they are a bit busy lets come back later"

Later that night...

Kurt and Blaine had come back to Alex and Spencer's house, Lilly was at her friends, Alex walked into the lounge "So Dad K, Dad b and Spencer what do you want for Dinner? I have the menus to like a couple take outs" Blaine Smirked

"Take out?" Spencer asked "I thought you were going to cook?" Spencer said Looking at Alex mischievously

"Well someone thought it would be a good ide-" Kurt cut him off

"WE DON'T WANT TO KNOW!" Kurt said Blaine Chuckled and placed a hand on his knee "So, How about Pizza?" He said changing the subject, Blaine and Spencer nodded

"Okay, Il go order now" Alex said walking away to the Kitchen Blaine followed him

"Are you alright Alex?" He said placing a hand on his sons shoulder, Alex nodded but couldn't help the tears welling up in his eyes, Blaine noticed this and hugged him "Alex what's wrong hm?"

"I-i miss living with you and Daddy K, Living with Spencer's great and I would never change anything... But I miss you, Living next door isn't the same as living in the same house" Alex Sobbed and Blaine hugged him tighter to his chest letting a few tears fall escape.

"Alex, I know how you feel but you are always welcome at the house anytime, You know that we don't care if it's at 2 in the morning... as long as there's a good reason we will let you in, Okay?" Alex nodded "Okay now let's order the pizza, I'm sure Spencer's hungry after all those calories you burned off" Blaine Smirked as Alex Hit his against the wall

"Hey Dad... You really messed up the coach" Alex Smirked and Blaine blushed "Sorry dad but, Pay backs a bitch!" Both of them Laughed and ordered the pizza enjoying the time they all spent together.

So what did you think? I'm a little unsure... Notice the couch bit from the story? : P Anyway most of you review saying 'Please continue' And That makes me feel so happy but Could you please maybe tell me what you want to happen in the story? Ideas? Tips to improve? Thanks!


	4. Chapter 4

Author Note: So, I don't want to go any further because I don't want to wreak what is going to happen in the futer story so here is another little Fluffy Blaine and Alex Scene because I find Blaine as a father adorable okay? So here it is!

Blaine was typing on his laptop sat at the kitchen counter, It was two in the morning and he had to finish this paper work and he didn't want to wake Kurt or Lilly with his keyboard tapping so he decided to work in the kitchen that was until he heard a knock at the door "Who the hell?" Blaine muttered walking towards the door and opening it to see a sobbing Alex "ALEX!" Blaine exclaimed

"Daddy!" Alex said Falling into Blaine's arms; Blaine sat on the floor and Hugged Alex Rocking them slightly on the floor

"Alex what's wrong?" Blaine asked terrified as to why his son came here so early in the morning

"I-I had a Bad dream" Alex Cried out

"What about Alex?" Blaine asked still comforting his son

"Y-you, Daddy K, Lilly and Spencer all got murdered and I was alone and then someone started to be-beat me" Alex said chocking on his tears, Blaine stroked his hair

"Alex its okay we are all fine, nobody is going to hurt us or you, I promise" Blaine said soothingly Alex still crying slightly lifted his head from Blaine's shoulder and Smiled at his dad slightly

"Thanks Dad"

"Anytime Alex" Blaine ruffled Alex's hair and then stood up helping Alex stand up "Go back and get some sleep" Blaine Hugged Alex and then watched as he walked over to house Turning to wave slightly before he entered the house, Blaine walked into the kitchen and shut his laptop down, Family was much more important than work.


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: Hey Guys! Sorry for the Long Story posting Delay I had a Bit of Writers Block on this story and I really need to Update My Klaine MPreg One and I will But I'm in love with this story! So This is A conversation between Alex and A stranger in the waiting room whilst Kurt and Blaine where in with the doctor and a look into How Kurt found out about His Condition!

Alex was nervously sat in the Waiting room waiting for his dads; He could sense someone's eyes on him. He turned his head to the left to see a small girl sat next to him "I thought only Girls could have babies" She said questioningly, her mother slapped her arm!

"Jenifer! That's rude! Apologize!" Alex shook his head

"It's okay, I would have said the same thing if I was little" Alex turned to face the girl "You see my daddy has a special gene called the male pregnancy gene, When I was born he passed that down to me... Now My daddies are in that room there" Alex pointed to the room "Having a scan to check up on the baby he will be having and then after them it's my turn" Alex Smiled At that point Blaine and Kurt Walked out of the Room smiling, Alex stood up and followed the doctor into the Scan room Receiving a hug and a congratulations from the little girl before standing up.

LATER THAT DAY!

Kurt, Blaine and Alex where sat in the Hummel-Anderson house "So Alex given any thought on names for the twins?" Blaine asked, Alex shook his head

"No, I'm going to ask Spencer... I haven't told him yet I want to wait until he gets home from work, How about you?" Kurt and Blaine nodded

"I was thinking Ollie and Robbie" Blaine said seriously, Kurt smacked his arm

"FOR THE LAST TIME BLAINE WE ARE NOT NAMING THEM AFTER ROBBIE WILLIAMS AND OLLIE MURS!" Alex laughed

"Hey Dad...

"Yes, Alex?"

"You just got owned!" Alex Laughed and so did Blaine

"You little bugger!" Blaine stood up, Alex ran away laughing Blaine Chased him around the house until Alex ran outside the house Blaine followed him. Alex ran into his and Spencer's house leaving the door open Blaine Ran in looking around "Alex?" Blaine Called, He heard the quiet sniggering of his son coming from the cupboard, Blaine quietly walked over opening the door, Alex Shrieked and Blaine laughed and pulled his son out of the cupboard and into his embrace "I've missed you running 'round the house" Blaine said Quietly into his hair

"Dad I live next door" Alex said resting his head on his father's chest

"I know but it's not the same" Blaine sighed and pulled back "Come on, Your Dads making dinner lets go" Blaine wrapped a arm around his sons shoulder and led him back to the house to be greeted by the Delectable smells of pizza.

Sorry for how rushed it is! I'll update soon! I promise!


End file.
